muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Brannon
Tom Brannon is an illustrator who has worked on many Sesame Street, Muppet, ''Muppet Babies'' and ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' books, beginning in the mid-1980s and continuing until today. Brannon has also illustrated books for the Playhouse Disney series The Koala Brothers. 417413382.jpg|''Animal Go Bye-Bye'' 1984 Amynameisannabel.JPG|''A My Name Is Annabel'' 1986 BabyFozzieIsAfraidOfTheDark.jpg|''Baby Fozzie is Afraid of the Dark'' 1986 Groversbadawfulday.jpg|''Grover's Bad, Awful Day'' 1986 Throughtheyear.jpg|''Through the Year'' 1986 Bigbirdsamazingdream.jpg|''Big Bird's Amazing Dream'' 1987 Abirthdaysurprise.jpg|''A Birthday Surprise'' 1987 Stickerfun-colors.jpg|''Colors: Sticker Fun'' 1987 EvenKermitGetsGrouchy.jpg|''Even Kermit Gets Grouchy'' 1987 Sesamestreetgetready.JPG|''Finish the Picture'' 1987 OscarsSillyABCs.jpg|''Oscar's Silly ABCs and Other Stories'' 1987 BabyKermitsOldBlanket.jpg|''Baby Kermit's Old Blanket'' 1988 BertAndErnieSeeTheWorld.jpg|''Bert and Ernie See the World'' 1988 Book.musicSoftLoud.jpg|''Bert and Ernie: Soft and Loud'' 1988 Bigbirdssquaremeal1.jpg|''Big Bird's Square Meal'' 1988 Daysnuffysniffles.jpg|''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' 1988 Babyfozziesmagicshow.jpg|''Baby Fozzie's Magic Show'' 1989 Gonzosbigmess.jpg|''Gonzo's Big Mess'' 1989 Cbookmonsterpieces.JPG|''Great Monsterpieces'' 1989 Book.itsnofuntobesick.jpg|''It's No Fun to Be Sick!'' 1989 Book.meetbigbirdsorchestra.jpg|''Meet Big Bird's Orchestra'' 1989 Book.oscarlittlegrouch.jpg|''When Oscar Was a Little Grouch'' 1989 Elmogetshomesick.jpg|''Elmo Gets Homesick'' 1990 Book.babiestales.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales'' 1990 Cbookmuseumofmonsterart.JPG|''Museum of Monster Art'' 1990 Mashedpotater.jpg|''See You Later, Mashed Potater!'' 1990 Scheherryzade.jpg|''All About Music: Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights'' 1991 Piggypaperdoll1991.jpg|Baby Miss Piggy Deluxe Paper Doll 1991 Mkids.wanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home'' 1991 Book.muppetbabiesxmasbook.jpg|''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies' Christmas Book'' 1991 Littlegrovertakesawalk.jpg|''Little Grover Takes a Walk'' 1991 Book.babiesrhymes.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes'' 1991 Mkids.piggydare.jpg|''Piggy Takes a Dare'' 1991 Toomanypromises.jpg|''Too Many Promises'' 1991 Book.twinklelittlebug.jpg|''Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bug'' 1991 Book.bouncebigbird.jpg|''Bounce Along with Big Bird'' 1992 Happyandsad.jpg|''Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad'' 1992 Mkids.kermitscleanup.jpg|''Kermit's Cleanup'' 1992 Mkids.piggypresident.jpg|''Piggy for President'' 1992 Book.toolittle.jpg|''Too Little!'' 1992 Book.babiesrhymes2.jpg|''Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales'' 1993 Elmosguessinggame.jpg|''Elmo's Guessing Game'' 1993 Fozziesfunnies.JPG|''Fozzie's Funnies'' 1993 Book.grovercarpet.jpg|''Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride'' 1993 Book-KermitLearnsComputers.jpg|''Kermit Learns How Computers Work'' 1993 Mkids.whatamess.jpg|''What a Mess!'' 1993 Mkids.winlose.jpg|''Win Some, Lose Some'' 1993 Ifyouwerekermit.JPG|''If You Were Kermit'' 1994 Imagineawishforgrover.jpg|''Imagine... A Wish for Grover'' 1994 MyBuddyBert.jpg|''My Buddy Bert'' 1994 RositasCalicoCat.jpg|''Rosita's Calico Cat'' 1994 Missingmatzah.jpg|''A Sesame Street Passover'' 1994 Muppet book1.jpg|''Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor'' 1995 Babygonzohasacold.jpg|''Baby Gonzo Has a Cold'' 1995 Bigbirdatbat.jpg|''Big Bird at Bat'' 1995 Book.monstertales.jpg|''Is There a Monster in the House?'' 1995 File:The_mother_goose_mix-up.jpg|''The Mother Goose Mix-Up'' 1995 Book.MuppetTreasureIslandWeiss.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' 1995 Youvestillgotme.jpg|''You've Still Got Me'' 1995 Book.bigbirdband.jpg|''Big Bird's Band Plays Together'' 1996 Iamababy2000.jpg|''I Am a Baby'' 1996 Book.lookandfindmuppets.jpg|''Look and Find Muppets'' 1996 Monsterfaces.jpg|''Monster Faces'' 1996 Monsterplaces.jpg|''Monster Places'' 1996 Muppettown.jpg|''Muppet Town'' 1996 Songzubblewumpbook.jpg|''The Song of the Zubble-Wump'' 1996 Monsterinthecloset.jpg|''There's a Monster in the Closet!'' 1996 Whichwitch.jpg|''Which Witch Is Which?'' 1996 Book.bigbirdsanta.jpg|''Big Bird Meets Santa Claus'' 1997 Iwanttobe.JPG|''I Want to Be...'' 1997 Iwanttodothat.JPG|''I Want to Do That...'' 1997 Iwanttohave.JPG|''I Want to Have...'' 1997 Pokycover.jpg|''The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street'' 1997 Ratpack.jpg|''The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure'' 1997 Whoareyou,suesnew1.jpg|''Who Are You, Sue Snue?'' 1997 Image:AreWeThereYet1998GoldenBooks.jpg|''Are We There Yet?'' 1998 Book.bakercookiemaker.jpg|''Baker, Baker, Cookie Maker'' 1998 File:Bedtime_rhymes.jpg|''Bedtime Rhymes'' 1998 Bigbirdsbabybook.jpg|''Big Bird's Baby Book'' 1998 Learnaboutshapes.jpg|''Learn About Shapes'' 1998 Broughtby2.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 2'' 1999 File:Elmolikestohelp.jpg|''Elmo Likes to Help'' 1999 Iwanttosee.JPG|''I Want to See...'' 1999 Magicsidewalk.jpg|''The Magic Sidewalk'' 1999 MerryChristmasBear.jpg|''Merry Christmas, Bear!'' 1999 Mfsstickerstories.JPG|''Muppets From Space Sticker Stories'' 1999 Rositasnewfriends.jpg|''Rosita's New Friends'' 1999 Natashasbusyday.jpg|''Baby Natasha's Busy Day'' 2000 Book.Best Friends.jpg|''Best Friends'' 2000 Bigbirdsbigsurprise.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Surprise'' 2000 Book.The Big Blue House Call.jpg|''The Big Blue House Call'' 2000 Broughtbya.jpg|''Brought to You by the Letter A'' 2000 ElmoSaysAchoo!-OriginalCover.jpg|''Elmo Says Achoo!'' 2000 ElmosABCBook2000.jpg|''Elmo's ABC Book'' 2000 Iamabird.jpg|''I Am a Bird'' 2000 Image:Book.feelslikefun.jpg|''It Feels Like Fun!'' 2000 Kermitsmixedupvalentines.jpg|''Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines'' 2000 Littleelmostoybox.jpg|''Little Elmo's Toy Box'' 2000 LostandFoundbook.jpg|''Lost and Found'' 2000 Book.Mystery at the Big Blue House.jpg|''Mystery at the Big Blue House'' 2000 TheOjolympics.jpg|''The Ojo-lympics'' 2000 ElmosNeighborhoodSSPlayground.jpg|''Sesame Street Playground'' 2000 Book.Spring Has Sprung!.jpg|''Spring Has Sprung!'' 2000 TuttersTinyTrip.jpg|''Tutter's Tiny Trip'' 2000 Book.bananapeels.jpg|''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' 2000 Book.The Way I Feel Today.jpg|''The Way I Feel Today'' 2000 ElmosNeighborhood123SesameStreet.jpg|''123 Sesame Street'' 2001 B000P0UF6E.01-A1UMZ7DRFUC09B. SS400 SCLZZZZZZZ V25160067 .jpeg|''Big Bird's Nest'' 2001 Elmosfirstbabysitter.jpg|''Elmo's First Babysitter'' 2001 Goingpotty.jpg|''Going Potty'' 2001 Idontwantogotoschool.jpg|''I Don't Want to Go to School'' 2001 LunasGoodnight.jpg|''Luna's Goodnight'' 2001 MonstersAreRedMonstersAreBlue.jpg|''Monsters are Red, Monsters are Blue'' 2001 Book.babybrother.jpg|''My Baby Brother Is a Little Monster'' 2001 ElmosNeighborhoodSSCommunityCenter.jpg|''Sesame Street Community Center'' 2001 SesameStreetLibraryBookElmo.jpeg|''Sesame Street Library'' 2001 ElmosNeighborhoodSesameStreetSchool.jpeg|''Sesame Street School'' 2001 ElmosNeighborhoodSSTrainStation.jpg|''Sesame Street Train Station'' 2001 Tutterfamilyreunion.jpg|''The Tutter Family Reunion'' 2001 BearsPicnic.jpg|''Bear's Picnic'' 2002 Comfycozy.jpg|''A Comfy, Cozy Thanksgiving'' 2002 Elmosrockstarguitar.jpg|''Elmo's Rock Star Guitar'' 2002 File:Giveitatryzoe.jpg|''Give It a Try, Zoe!'' 2002 Justlikeyou.jpg|''Just Like You'' 2002 PataCakeElmoZoe.jpg|''Pat-a-Cake and Other First Baby Games'' 2002 Sesamestreetfirehouse.jpg|''Sesame Street Firehouse'' 2002 SingaSongofSixpence.jpg|''Sing a Song of Sixpence and Other First Songs for Baby'' 2002 Book.smileforelmo.jpg|''Smile for Elmo'' 2002 Book.whotookthecookie.jpg|''Who Took the Cookie?'' 2002 Book.perfectpicnic.jpg|''A Perfect Picnic'' 2003 BearLovesBedtime.jpg|''Bear Loves Bedtime!'' 2003 Book.beartrickortreat.jpg|''Bear's Trick-or-Treat!'' 2003 Book.Bear's White Christmas.jpg|''Bear's White Christmas'' 2003 Elmosnoisyday.jpg|''Elmo's Noisy Day'' 2003 Getupandgosongs.jpg|''Get Up and Go Songs'' 2003 HelloGoodbyeErnie.jpg|''Hello! Good-bye!'' 2003 Listentoyourfish.jpg |''Listen to Your Fish'' 2003 Waytogozoe.jpg|''Way to Go, Zoe!'' 2003 Book.bearsegghunt.jpg|''Bear's Egg Hunt'' 2004 Bigbirdsbigbirdbath.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Birdbath'' 2004 ElmosTubTimeRhyme.jpg|''Elmo's Tub Time Rhyme'' 2004 Image:ElmosGarden.jpg|''Elmo's Garden'' 2005 HoorayForOurHeroes.jpg|''Hooray for Our Heroes!'' 2005 Checkuptime.jpg|''It's Check-Up Time, Elmo!'' 2005 RedOrBlueILikeYou.jpg|''Red or Blue, I Like You!'' 2005 HokeyPokeyElmobook.jpg|''Hokey Pokey Elmo'' 2006 Mebook.zoohunt.jpg|''Cookie Monster and the A to Z Zoo Hunt'' 2007 Elmovisitsthedentist.jpg|''Elmo Visits the Dentist'' 2007 Friendlyfrostymonsters.jpg |''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' 2007 Monsterinthehouse.jpg |''Monster in the House'' 2007, reprint Monstersonthemove.jpg|''Monsters on the Move!'' 2007 Musicplayer.jpg|''Music Player Storybook'' 2007 Mebook.sscounts.jpg|''Sesame Street Counts'' 2007 Musicalpopup.jpg|''Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury'' 2007 Mebook.superheroes.jpg|''We're All Superheroes!'' 2007 Whatmakesyougiggle.jpg|''What Makes You Giggle?'' 2007 Abbyinwonderland.jpg|''Abby in Wonderland'' 2008 Book.daywithdaddy.jpg|''A Day with Daddy!'' 2008 Let'sHelptheEarth.jpg|''Let's Help the Earth'' 2008 MindYourManners.jpg|''Mind Your Manners'' 2008 ReadySetBrush.jpg|''Ready, Set, Brush!'' 2008 Storybookabcs.jpg|''Storybook ABCs'' 2008 WhatstheWordontheStreetBook.jpg|''What's the Word on the Street?'' 2008 Loveelmo.jpg|''Love, Elmo'' 2009|link=Love, Elmo File:Whatsdifferent.jpg|''What's Different?'' 2009|link=What's Different? File:Elmoanddorothyfriendsforever.jpg|''Elmo and Dorothy: Friends Forever!'' 2010|link=Elmo and Dorothy: Friends Forever! File:Melovecookiesbook.jpg|''Me Love Cookies!'' 2010|link=Me Love Cookies! File:Monsterscanshare.jpg|''Monsters Can Share'' 2010|link=Monsters Can Share File:Outandabout.jpg|''Out & About'' 2010|link=Out & About File:Elmo_and_abby's_wacky_weather_day.jpg|''Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day'' 2011|link=Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day File:Elmo_and_his_friends.jpg|''Elmo and His Friends'' 2011|link=Elmo and His Friends File:Elmos alphabet soup.jpg|''Elmo's Alphabet Soup'' 2011|link=Elmo's Alphabet Soup Good night sesame street record a story.jpg|''Good Night, Sesame Street'' 2011|link=Good Night, Sesame Street File:Imagine with elmo cover.jpg|''Imagine with Elmo'' 2011|link=Imagine with Elmo AllAboutMeActivityCenterBook.jpg|''All About Me'' 2010 Brannon, Tom